Ouroborus oder Der Kreis schließt sich
by ladyofdarkness1980
Summary: eine einteilige, kleine Geschichte, die zeitlich vor 'Zeit der Wandlungen' spielt, das sich nahtlos anfügen würde. Es hat jedoch nur eine Bedeutung für die Fortsetzung, also 'Dämonenkind', die ich beginne im Anschluss zu posten...


_**Ouroborus oder Der Kreis schließt sich**_

Angel stand auf dem Balkon und schaute über die nächtliche Stadt. Wenn er sich anstrengte konnte er _es_ sehen. Nicht, dass er das wollte. Eigentlich wollte er nicht mal dran denken. Aber es war wie mit allen Dingen, die man am liebsten vergessen wollte: sie kamen immer wieder. Ungebeten, unerwünscht und vor allem hartnäckig drängten sie ins Bewusstsein.

Hätte er anders handeln können? Hätte er nein sagen sollen? Vielleicht. Aber im Endeffekt änderte es gar nichts. Das hatte sie ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben. Er war ein Nichts, aber manchmal war ein Nichts genug um die Welt zu verändern.

Angel wandte sich ab und schaute in das Zimmer, das einmal seins gewesen war. Die Hotelsuite des Hyperion. Er war hierher zurückgekommen nach dem letzten großen Kampf.

Dem ‚Letzten'? Was für eine Ironie. Schließlich war es eher der erste gewesen, der erste von vielen, die noch folgen würden, vor dem endgültigen Letzten: der Apokalypse.

Oh, sie hatten gekämpft als wäre es schon soweit. Genau genommen hatten sie das ja auch geglaubt. Aber eigentlich hätte er es wissen müssen. Schon alleine die Tatsache, dass er immer noch da war. Oder vielleicht sollte er sagen, dass sie beide noch da waren. Er und Spike. Beide noch auf dieser Welt. Beide noch Vampire. Beide noch mit einer Seele. Wäre es die entscheidende Schlacht gewesen, dann wäre einer von ihnen jetzt wahrscheinlich menschlich und der andere… was eigentlich? Tot? Oder immer noch untot? Wie auch immer. Sie waren beide nach der Schlacht unverändert gewesen. Und überhaupt hatte es ein danach gegeben.

Also waren sie hierher gekommen. Ins Hyperion-Hotel. Eigentlich ein Wunder, dass es nach allem immer noch stand. Aber es war da. Schien nur auf sie gewartet zu haben, darauf, dass sie zurückkehrten.

Es tat weh wieder hier zu sein – am Anfang. Alles hier erinnerte ihn daran, was einmal gewesen war. Als Wesley und Cordelia noch da gewesen waren und als Fred noch bei ihnen war anstatt Illyria. Als sie von hier aus ihre Detektei betrieben hatten.

Hier, in diesem Zimmer hatten sie sich manchmal getroffen. Hier hatte er auch seine kurze Zeit mit Connor als Baby verbracht. Und genau genommen hatte hier alles begonnen zu enden. Die Dinge waren auseinander gebrochen und hatten genau zu diesem Augenblick geführt.

Es waren nur wenige Monate gewesen. Eine Zeit in der sie versucht hatten weiterzumachen. Da, wo sie vor über einem Jahr aufgehört hatten. Bevor Wolfram&Hart in ihr Leben getreten waren. Und es war auch beinahe wieder so gewesen. Nun, das Team war verändert: Er selbst und Gunn vom alten Team. Lorne war zurückgekommen – er hatte am Ende in den Kampf eingegriffen, nicht bereit seine Freunde sterben zu lassen – und er war geblieben. Spike gehörte dazu und auch Illyria.

Sie hatten ihre Arbeit gemacht. Angel Investigations hatte immer noch einen guten Ruf. Sie hatten Fälle angenommen, Unschuldige beschützt, Hilflosen geholfen und einfach mal für eine Weile wieder das Richtige getan. Bis Angel eines Nachts bei seiner Runde Wolfram&Hart wieder entdeckt hatte. Alles, das ganze verdammte Gebäude, hatte einfach wieder dagestanden und höhnisch klargemacht, dass sie noch nicht miteinander fertig waren.

Und dann war Lilah gekommen. Sie hatte schlicht in der Hotellobby gesessen, als gehöre sie dorthin. Sie hatte gelächelt, als Angel die Treppe runtergekommen war nachdem Lorne wütend in sein Zimmer gestürmt war um ihn zu holen. Angel hätte sie am liebsten rausgeworfen oder umgebracht, aber Lilah hatte nur auf ihre ich-bin-nur-der-Bote-Art klargemacht was von ihnen erwartet wurde.

Erwartet! Wolfram&Hart wollten sie zurück haben in ihrer Führungsriege.

Die Senior-Partner waren sehr zufrieden mit ihnen gewesen. Sie hatten genau das getan, was sie gewollt hatten. Alles was Lilah oder Eve oder Lindsey je gesagt hatten, hatte nur dazu gedient sie in die richtige Richtung zu schubsen und vertrauensselig wie sie waren, hatten sie sich schubsen lassen.

All die Inszenierungen nur damit die Senior-Partner in Ruhe ihre dunklen Pläne schmieden und die echte Apokalypse vorbereiten konnten. Sie hatten Angel dazu gebracht auf die Prophezeiung zu verzichten. Sie hatten ihnen ihr Dämonenheer auf den Hals gehetzt in der Hoffnung die anderen, hauptsächlich aber Spike, auszuschalten. Sie hatten sogar ihre treuesten Anhänger auf dieser Ebene, den schwarzen Dorn, geopfert – und dafür die Vision verändert, die Cordy ihm zum Abschied geschenkt hatte. Und sie hatten vorgegeben, dass sie besiegt waren – hatten für ein paar Monate ihre Niederlassungen und ihre Anwälte verschwinden lassen. Und wofür?

Tests, nichts als Tests - und sie hatten die Laborratten für die böse Anwaltskanzlei spielen dürfen. Damit sie am Ende wieder ihren Platz einnahmen und beendeten, was sie begonnen hatten: beschäftigt damit sie zu bekämpfen würden sie sich aus der Apokalypse raushalten und damit den Senior-Partnern in die Hände spielen.

Angel hatte Lilah gefragt was in aller Welt sie auf die Idee brachte, er würde denselben Fehler noch einmal machen. Sie hatte gefragt, ob es denn ein Fehler gewesen war. Wie viele hatten sie gerettet? Wie viele Böse hatten sie ausgeschaltet? Und der Preis war relativ gering gewesen, hatte sie gemeint.

Sie war es, die erklärt hatte, Angel und seine Leute wären ein Nichts. Völlig unbedeutend, aber doch wichtig genug, dass sie etwas verändern konnten – deswegen waren sie gefährlich. Dieses ‚Nichts' konnte die Senior-Partner vernichten – nicht nur ein bisschen ärgern oder aufhalten, nein, vernichten. Angel hatte sich geirrt, als er glaubte, dass es nicht möglich war, dass es nur um den Kampf gegen sie ging. Sie konnten sie stürzen. Ein für alle Mal, wenn sie den richtigen Weg finden würden. Aber der führte nicht über eine Detektei in einem Hotel, sondern nur über die Führungsetage von Wolfram&Hart, hatte sie erklärt. Angel fragte sich bei diesen Aussagen auf welcher Seite Lilah eigentlich stand – dabei war die Antwort ganz einfach: auf ihrer eigenen.

Sie hatten also zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder sie wandten sich ab und gaben es auf, dann würden die Bösen früher oder später gewinnen; oder sie versuchten es weiter. Dann würde entweder das Böse sie am Ende okkupieren oder sie würden es schlussendlich besiegen, so einfach war das. Natürlich gingen die fest davon aus, dass sie dem Bösen nicht auf ewig standhalten konnten – Angel hätte Lilah in diesem Punkt korrigieren können, aber er tat es nicht.

So oder so, in ihren Händen lag das Schicksal der Welt. W&H wussten das und deswegen war Lilah hier.

Angel und die anderen mussten nicht mal drüber diskutieren, ob das dieses Mal die Wahrheit war. Es klang so sehr nach einem verdammt guten Plan des Bösen, dass das wohl völlig außer Zweifel stand. Trotzdem hatte Angel Lilah gefragt warum er das tun sollte. Er wollte einen einzigen guten Grund, der ihn persönlich dazu bringen konnte wieder mitzumachen. Und Lilah hatte ihm einen genannt. Sie hatte ihn ihm ins Ohr geflüstert und Angel hatte nachgegeben.

Und jetzt standen sie wieder am Ausgangspunkt. Sie machten sich bereit wieder umzuziehen. Zurück in die Höhle des Löwen, zurück zu Wolfram&Hart. Und dieses Mal, das hatte Angel sich geschworen, würde er nicht eher ruhen, als bis diese Bastarde endgültig aus dem Verkehr gezogen waren. Zumindest in dieser Dimension, denn er machte sich nicht die Illusion, dass sie vollständig auszurotten waren.

Aber er hatte ein paar Bedingungen gestellt. Angel Investigations würde weiter existieren. Sie würden nebenbei ihre wahre Arbeit tun. Und mit diesen Fällen würde W&H nicht das Geringste zu tun haben. Lilah hatte lächelnd abgewinkt und ihre Zustimmung gegeben.

Jetzt ging Angel durch den dunklen Raum auf die Tür zu. Er trat hinaus auf den Flur und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dieses Mal wahrscheinlich endgültig.

Auf dem Tisch lag vergessen ein Blatt Papier. Eine Zeichnung. Sie zeigte das alte Symbol des Ouroborus, der Schlange, die sich in den eigenen Schwanz biss. Der Ouroborus symbolisierte den Weltgeist, Leben und Tod in all seinen Formen, alles und nichts. Sein langjähriger Glücksbringer - und was würde besser auf ihre Situation passen und auf ihn?

Einst hatte der kleine Liam einen Anhänger mit diesem Symbol bekommen, von jemand, der ihm zum ersten Mal von den Wundern der großen, weiten Welt erzählt hatte. Und damit faktisch den Grundstein gelegt hatte für alles was später geschehen war, weil er eben diese kennen lernen wollte. Liam hatte ihn wie einen Schatz gehütet, Angelus hatte ihn durch die Jahrhunderte behalten und Angel hatte ihn immer bei sich getragen. Immer. Bis zu dem Tag, als er von der Frau, die er liebte, zur Hölle geschickt worden war. Dort war er verloren gegangen. Er fragte sich manchmal, ob er ihn wohl je zurückbekommen würde.

Angel ging hinunter in die Hotellobby. Niemand war mehr hier, alle waren sie schon gegangen. Er hatte noch etwas zu erledigen, bevor er zu W&H zurückkehren würde. Der letzte Anruf mit einem Auftrag, der hier eingegangen war. Danach würde in dem Hotel wieder Stille herrschen und es würde wieder warten.

Angel, der Vampir mit einer Seele, trat aus der Doppeltür und ging zu seinem Wagen. Er setzte sich hinein und fuhr in Richtung Universität. Dort hatte jemand seltsame Vorfälle in Verbindung mit einem widerlichen Geruch gemeldet und er sollte sich die Sache mal ansehen.

Als er losfuhr ahnte er noch nicht, dass sein Leben nach diesem Abend wieder völlig auf den Kopf gestellt werden würde…

_**Die**__**Schlange**____**die**__**sich**__**in**__**den**__**eigenen**__**Schwanz**__** beißt, **__**wird**__**OUROBORUS**__**genannt**____**Im**__** Koptischen **__**bedeutet**__** OURO **__**König**__**und**__**OB**__**heißt**__**im**__** Hebräischen **__**Schlange**__**.   
**__**Sie**__**steht**__**in**__**der**__**Alchemie**__**für**__**den**__**Weltgeist**____**der**__**über**__**Leben**__**und**__**Tod**__**bestimmt**__**und**__**alle**__**Formen**__**annehmen**__**kann**____**Der**__**Ouroborus**__**ist**__**also**__**alles**__**und**__**auch**__**nichts**___

5


End file.
